Bring Me Back To Reality
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Natalie is eight years old, after watching her mom and her dad killed, she is put into a foster home. But her brother Beck, who lives far away, finds out and wants to come and get her. READ! :  Story is much better! I promise! R&R? :


She has this issue. She believes that nothing will go right. She looks at life in black and white, and she is only 8. She is trying, so hard, to adjust to her new home, a foster home. But she just can't. She misses her family. She misses the life that she used to have when she was with them.

But I will go back to the beginning, I will show you why, just why, she looks at the world in such sorrow. Why everything, and I mean everything, is looked at in a negative way.

**Natalie INTRO**

I am Natalie.. I am eight years old. My mommy and daddy are long gone. The left me. I feel as if I am not good enough, even though it wasn't anyone's fault that they left, other then the man that killed them. I can't get the picture out of my head. I can see the blood, splattered everywhere. I can hear the screams from my mother as she finds my dad dead. I remember running, running into my room, hiding under the bed. Crying, I just wouldn't stop crying. But I was trying to be so silent so I wouldn't get hurt. Then I heard someone walk into my room. I remember him sitting on my bed calling me, his voice unfamiliar. The deep, hurtful voice, it is still lingering in the air, everywhere. I can't remember anything after that. It was all a blur. I just remember him grabbing me.

Then the rest..

is black.

**The killers INTRO**

I wanted my money. I wanted it back! He took everything, EVERYTHING I owned. How could he do this to me? Do this to my kids? I just wanted him to get the message. I kept my identity hidden. I kept it a secret. With a mask over my face, just in case his wife was home, just in case his kid was home. At Eight O clock, I walked right into there house and asked him for my money. He refused. He refused... So I pulled out my knife, and I stabbed him, over, and over, and over, and over again in the chest, the slit his throat. The blood splattered on me, splattered on the floor, it was everywhere. I heard someone crying, but not screaming. So I looked over. A little girl, small, sat there at the table and watched as I killed her father. She dashed away. She dashed down the hall and slammed a door. Her mother came out, her mother came out screaming, crying. She was scared. You could see it in her eyes. She couldn't tell anyone. She knew who I was, and if she didn't she could easily figure it out. So I killed her to. Each stab, I could feel the rush go through my body, I felt so much power. I felt so in control. With this knife, I felt as if I could do anything. I might have just killed that little girls parents, but I wasn't a child killer. But I had to keep her quiet. So I walked into her room, calling for her. She didn't answer, but I could hear her muffled cries under the bed. So I sat on her bed, still calling for her, then I pulled her out from underneath of me. I told her to keep quiet. She just cried, she didn't answer me. So I made sure, and the only thing I could think of was to take the only thing she had left... her **virginity.** She cried as I put her flat on the bed and got on top of her, pinning her hands down onto the bed with one hand, ripping her shirt off of her body with the other. I quickly unzipped her pants and threw off her pants, along with her under garment. She was crying, and screaming, so I took her shirt and I tied it around her mouth so the screams were silent. Then as I unzipped my pants, laying on top of this little girls naked body, I... well you know the rest. I am not proud to have raped a little girl, but it is the only way to make sure she wouldn't say anything. Not one thing, because if she did, I told her I was coming back for her... and I would do it again. But that time, I told her I would kill her right after.

After that, I don't know what happened to that little girl. I just know, that she can't be home anymore.

**Beck's INTRO**

I have a sister, a little sister, but she lives far away with my mom, and her dad. My mom said it was better if I stayed with my dad and went to a school that I wanted so badly. When I finally got in, they got divorced and my mom took Natalie with her. I miss her, sure, but I don't think about her, or my mom, to much to be honest. I don't really know Natalie anymore, she was so young when they left.

I have a girlfriend, Jade, and I have some really close friends, but none of them know about my mom. My dad has a girlfriend, so if any of them ask, I just say she is my mom, but none of them have asked yet. My dad doesn't talk about them either, I don't know if his girlfriend, Olivia, knows about my mother and my sister. But I don't think it matters if she knows or not, its not like we will ever see either of them again. 2 years ago they left. The day the left was the last day I talked to my mother.

So I am done with her, I just wish I could have a relationship with my sister.

**Thank you guys for reading, a weird story, huh? Do you all like it? Please Review! I need to know or I wont continue! Please just tell me :) Read my other stories? :) Thanks again guys! :)**

**I love all of you! Thank you for the support!**

**God Bless!  
>Sierra~~<strong>


End file.
